Psyclone the Syren, Smash Bros Fighter?
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When a used-to-be Syren from Hades' army winds up in the World of Trophies, will his old boss' rival be able to handle it? Rated T for fainting.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

?'s POV

That stupid Underworld lord had no clue what he was doing! First Medusa, and now Hades. Can this get any worse?

Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Psyclone, a former member of Hades' Underworld Army. I used to be a Syren but got turned into a Pokémon after I was sent to the World of Trophies. Truth be told, I'm not the only one to rebel against Hades, either, so I'm not alone: Pit and Dark Pit do the same thing.

After I was sent to the World of Trophies, I went from my Syren form to a form that closely resembled a spirit with hatched wings thst spread here and there, and two small tails, as well as pointed ears and a Star of David on my stomach. If you looked at me face to face, you'd probably never guess I used to be an Underworld enemy. That's how different I looked.

After I looked at myself in the water, however, I realized I'd have to go with a different species name or Pit and Dark Pit would find out who I used to work for. So I came up with Psyclone, and started wandering around almost aimlessly.

By the way, I've been in Smash Mansion for two years as of now. Master Hand didn't seem to be too mad of the idea that two Legendary Pokémon could be in Smash together, so he signed me up and, well...here I am! But eventually, eventually, I'll have to tell the angels my secret. In fact, I was going to do that today so I could get it off my Star of David-encrusted chest.

* * *

Pit's POV

Psyclone definitely didn't seem like a normal Pokémon. When I first saw it, my heart almost stopped, and I have no clue why. But before I could even ask what it was doing here, everything turned dark.

Sorry, sorry, getting off the topic at hand here. I'm Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's royal guard. Uh...what else can I say...? Oh, yeah! And I also have a doppelgänger, a shadow version of myself in the form of Dark Pit. We call him Pittoo. Because...reasons.

Anyway, back to what I was talking about. The reason I blacked out when I saw Psyclone was because it looked strangely like a Syren from the Underworld Army. Why it looked like a Syren, to me at least, I have absolutely no clue. But it must've looked like a Syren for something!

When I came to, everything was spinning. My head was throbbing, and I could barely see. Actually, scratch that- I couldn't see anything. My vision was really blurry, which made it hard to recover from the dizziness. Sure enough, once my vision cleared, Psyclone was hovering over me.

Psyclone extended one claw toward me and helped to haul me to my feet. "You okay? You lost consciousness back in the lobby, and nobody's sure why," it asked, worry evidently filling its magenta eyes.

Aside from a little stumbling, I was fine after the loss of consciousness. My head was still spinning, but I tried to make it look like I wasn't dizzy. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I tried to reassure Psyclone, still slightly dizzy.

Psyclone didn't look convinced. "Maybe you should stay out of Smash battles for a while." That statement almost sent chills down my spine. The entire reason I joined Smash Bros. was because it gave me a chance to overexert myself without overusing the power of flight.

That's another thing about me: I can't fly. At least, not on my own. In order to actually take flight, I need either the Pegasus Wings of the Three Sacred Treasures or assistance from a goddess: either Lady Palutena or Viridi. The power of flight has a five-minute limit, though, preventing it from being used indefinitely.

"Psyclone, there's no need to worry about me," I tried to reassure Psyclone, who just raised one ear. "I'm just-" That's when my vision turned blurrier, and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Psyclone's POV

I was kind of surprised when Pit suddenly collapsed in the lobby. I wasn't sure if it was due to health issues or knowing I was a Syren or what, but it still freaked me out, and I rushed him to the medical office as fast as my wings could take me.

Once at the medical office, I laid the fainted angel down on the bed and left the room for Dr. Mario to examine him. I was worried sick for his safety, and wondered if I should just tell him the truth once he came to. I hoped he wouldn't faint again for both angels' sake...

* * *

Pit's POV

Once I came to, my head was pounding. I wasn't entirely sure if anyone could hear me, but I didn't really think it mattered at all. The last thing I could remember was seeing Psyclone again, but then...

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. How could I forget something so crucial?! Psyclone resembled a Syren, explaining why I blacked out! But I had no clue what I was doing in the healthcare office. Either way, I had to do something about this fainting epidemic before Pittoo started to feel the effects as well.

If you're wondering, Pittoo is basically my other half. My 'dark side', if you will. So whatever pain one of us sustains, the other sustains as well...meaning that if one dies, we both die. Neither myself nor Lady Palutena would let that happen, which is why I have absolute faith in her.

Psyclone looked a bit different this time. Rather that having wings that were a bit jagged, they looked exactly like the wings of a Syren. When I looked closer, though, I noticed it _was_ a Syren! It'd somehow change form while I was out and thought it'd help with the fainting problem.

Then I promptly collapsed.


End file.
